Armor of Darkness
by Dreadly Rise
Summary: Meet Al, a thirteen year old, who is a fighter in the land of Galacma, a land taken over by Team Galactic and Team Plasma. He must find, with his Poke-ally Zorua, legendary weapons and armors and strong allies. Can he take back Sinnoh and Unova?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

Hi, I'm Dreadly Rise and this is my first story on here. Enjoy, I guess.

* * *

_In the future of Pokemon, people fought for their lives in arenas with their pokemon using swords, daggers and more. (Guns were banned in there for entertainment.)_

There were many battles, such as the battles of the two masters, both had Legendary Pokemon, destroying the arena now called The Arena Of Chaos.

For some people, they had to fight for their lives, mainly because this world was controlled by Team Galactic and Team Plasma. No one really knows how they got Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, Zekrom, Reshiram, and the all powerful Arceus. The might of their alliance was known throughout the world. Not even Pokemon Rangers could stand up to defeat them.

They first destroyed the weak Team Rocket, then they moved on to the Hoenn region, capturing the trainers to fight in the arenas and eliminating the rival teams, Team Aqua and Team Magma.

They named this new world, Galacma. ([Galac]tic + Plas[ma]) They thought no one could destroy their empire of darkness.

That was what they thought. However, their empire was thought to be indestructible. Everyone feared them. The Old World was covered in thunderstorms and weak pokemon were hardly ever taken in, but were killed.

This is the story of Al, a beginning trainer in the land of Unova with a heart of pureness and an armor of steel. His journey was just beginnining.

...

Al was sitting on a fence, watching the cabins with wonder. Even though he was 13, he never stayed indoors, mainly because this land was ruled by The Galacma Alliance and they really only let him stay in cabins.

No one in the cabins would be friendly to him. That was because they had all experience the horrors of war. Being a fighter, he was able to choose a wild pokemon as his partner. From behind him, a Monferno jumped on his back. "Ahhh! Don't do that Zorua!" said Al as the Monferno began to change into a dark, black fox. "Our first match is today and I want to be ready," said Al.

Al was dressed in his battle gear. Being a rookie, he only had leather armor and no helmet. He had jet black, long hair with his front bangs touching his eyebrows with it's slight curve. The back of his hair was also long and reached the end of his neck, since it was pushed into a flat spike shape that wasn't standing up.

Zorua nodded and, using telepathy, said, _Fine, do what you want, but I can kill some major shit, right?_ "Sure, show your power, just like The Grand Battle with those two legends in it," said Al.

Al was only five when he was taken from his home in Unova and dragged here to Sinnoh. His "Poke-ally" as they call it, was given to him, who is Zorua, who was only a baby when Al was five.

Al only slept outside on the grass, but was surprisingly not cold on the dirt and grass. _Let's go now, _said Zorua.

* * *

**Afterword**

Well, look's like Al's going to have to fight for life next time. I wonder how that's going to end up. We'll just have to find out. Al's doesn't know the horrors of the arena, so that's going to be strange. If you haven't already guessed, Al is a made-up character by me. Thanks for reading!

I have edited this chapter, just tell ya.

**-Dreadly Rise**


	2. The Battle

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

Here it is.

* * *

Al entered the arena in excitement and saw a boy with bronze armor and a bronze helmet.

"Now entering the arena is Al, and on the other side," announced a loud voice. "Lucas!"

Al had heard that name before, Lucas was an averagely skilled fighter who had a Turtwig for his Poke-ally.

"Ready, set, go!" said the announcer. Al rushed into the fray with his iron sword ready. Lucas was doing the same with his bronze sword.

"Zorua! Transform, then use Shadow Ball!" commanded Al.

"Turtwig! Use Energy Ball!" said Lucas as both sword and blast clashed for dominance of the other side. Finally, Lucas relented and Al saw an opening and went for it. Knocking the sword out of Lucas' hand, Al disarmed Lucas and knocked off his helmet. Al took a glance toward Zorua and saw that Zorua was a Turtwig and that Lucas' Turtwig was stuck by Foul Play and was fainted.

"Very well, you have bested me in battle," said Lucas. "Kill me now,"

"Why?" replied Al.

"Making a dramatic point,"

"Oh,"

"What now?"

"It's over, I guess,"

"And the winner is Al!" shouted the announcer.

The crowd roared in excitement and laughter of how a rookie beat Lucas.

* * *

**Afterword**

Wow, Lucas just got owned. Anyway, the story is still starting out, so be patient.

Thanks to Personheretolookatstories for reviewing

See ya!


	3. How It All Started

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Pokemon.**

**Foreword**

Dreadly Rise back, with another good chapter from yours truly. Sorry for the long unannounced hiatus! School takes out most of my life. Here's a long one for all the trouble of waiting.

* * *

Al exited the arena saying, "That was so awesome!"

"_I think we did good,_ thought Zorua.

"They're going to give me a helmet!" said Al. Two men came up, giving Al a copper helmet and armor.

"Thank you," said Al.

"You better be," retorted one of the men.

Al, not paying attention, saw Lucas and ran over to him and said, "Hey Lucas, good match,"

"Sure," said Lucas.

Unlike most of the people here, he was actually showing a sportsmanlike attitude toward the person he lost to. Lucas was shaking and in his usual outfit.

Al, was also in his usual outfit, blue jacket, black undershirt, and blue pants.

"Why are you shaking?" asked Al.

Suddenly, someone yelled behind Lucas, "LUCAS! WHY DID YOU LOSE!" Al could tell that this was a girl because of her voice.

"I'm sorry," said Lucas timidly.

Finally, she noticed Al and said, "Oh, hi there,"

"Hi," replied Al, almost as timidly as Lucas was.

"Al, this is Dawn," introduced Lucas.

Al could tell that Lucas and Dawn were most likely a couple or childhood friends.

"I'm Al and this is my poke-ally, Zorua," said Al.

"Oh my gosh! It's so cute!" squealed Dawn.

_Yeah, you keep saying that,_ replied Zorua. Both Dawn and Lucas were shocked to see Zorua talk.

"Um, how did it talk?" asked Lucas.

"Telepathy, and by the way, he, not it," answered Al.

"Oh," said Lucas.

...

_Later that night..._

Al was woken up on the grass and saw Lucas and said groggily, "Lucas, what are you doing?"

"I'm escaping, wanna come?" answered Lucas.

"Fine, let me wake up Zorua,"

And so they packed up and everything. They set a course for a land where there was little guards and people of Team Galactic and Team Plasma.

"So why are we escaping?" asked Al.

"Team Galactic is planning to kill us in these gladiator matchs, and we need to stop them," replied Lucas. "We're going to need training,"

"Also, why did you bring Dawn along?" asked Al silently so Dawn couldn't hear.

"Ummmm," replied Lucas.

It's okay, you don't need to explain," said Al, noticing Lucas mildly blushing. "So where are we going to go to train?"

"I honestly have no idea," replied Lucas. "For now, we'll just travel from town to town," They traveled from the starting point, Twinleaf Town, and got to Jublife City quickly.

"So this is what a city looks like on the inside," said Al, who never remembered anything about living in a city.

"Let's just keep moving," said Lucas. They kept moving until finally, in ten hours they stopped at a motel at Hearthome with them. They only had enough for two rooms, since they only had 700 Pokemon Dollars(Or whatever it is) each. Lucas and Al in one, and Dawn in the other.

They slept for a long time, until 10PM.

"We have to travel at night, because it's easy to travel in cold," explained Lucas.

"How?" asked Dawn.

"Simple, in the hot, it's easy to sweat, also we get more camoflage than in the day," replied Lucas.

"Really?" asked Al.

"Yup," said Lucas. And then they set off and got to Hearthome, after fifteen hours, they somehow got there by bus, train, and foot.

"So hungry," groaned Al.

"Don't worry, we're near Hearthome," said Lucas.

After fifteen minutes of more traveling on foot, they finally got there.

"Finally," complained Al.

"We don't have enough money for any food at all," said Lucas.

In response, Al fell down on the ground. "What do you mean by that?" yelled Al as he came back up.

"We just don't," replied Lucas.

"So what are we supposed to eat?" asked Dawn, who was acting more calm than Al.

"Maybe we could work for it," answered Lucas. In the end, however, they decided to just scavenge for berries, and they ended up with lots of berries.

"Well the Poffin house says these berries aren't poisonous, so let's eat," said Al, and so they did. "So where are we headed next?" He grabbed a berry from the pile. "Or are we traveling freely again?" asked Al.

"We're traveling again," said Lucas. "At least until we find something to train at."

"Wow, you've got to be kidding me," groaned Al. When they finished the pile of berries, they walked out of the exit, but suddenly, Al caught sight of an arena and said, "Hey, if we're near an arena, why don't we free the people in there?"

"I don't think we should," said Lucas. "We might get caught and sent back to Twinleaf."

"We need to! Think about all those people trapped in there, they could be experiencing worser fates!" yelled Al.

"Fine, let's go," said Lucas. They strolled toward the entrance of the arena, "Hello, we would like to watch the fight."

"Yes, we are going to watch it," said Al.

"I think your friend just said that," said a guard.

"Exactly"

"Just get in!"

They ran inside inside the arena.

"On this side of the arena is the Mage, Thames!" yelled the annoucer. "And on this side the female warrior, who unexpectedly uses daggers to fight, Zoa!" The crowd roared with excitement and it started to hurt Al's ears.

"Why does it have always so loud?" asked Al. He looked around slowly for earplugs, but to no avail. Slowly he looked at the two fighters, but Thames didn't even have a weapon, he had blond hair and a robe. Zoa had apparently gray hair but for some reason, she was 13, at least that's what the giant screen said. He saw that Zoa had daggers sheathed at her waist.

_When do we get to the more awesome fighting part? C_omplained Zorua.

"When the crowd isn't so big," said Al. He looked upon the arena. The two fighters were dashing toward each other, but he still couldn't see any Pokemon for their Poke-allies. After five minute, he finally saw them, with Thames having an Alakazam and Zoa, with a Zorua, just like Al's. "Hey, Zorua," said Al, "Doesn't that look like a Zorua?"

Zoura looked down. _That is! _he shouted. _How does that fighter have one?_

* * *

Well, the rescue is going under way. I'm going to be very busy for a while, so don't expect any quick, new chapters.

Thanks for reading!

**-DR**

Thanks for reviewing **Personheretolookatstories **and **Super asian 265!**


End file.
